Diana Prince
| aliases = Wonder Woman; Diana, Princess of the Amazons; Diana of the Amazons | film = | franchise = DC Extended Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = | known relatives = Zeus (father) Hippolyta (mother) Antiope (aunt) Ares (half-brother) | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice | final appearance = | actor = Gal Gadot Lilly Aspell Emily Carey }} Overview Diana Prince is the name used by Diana, Princess of the Amazons. She is a member of the Amazons, a group of women who live on the island of Themyscira, though Diana lives elsewhere now. She is portrayed by Gal Gadot, with Lilly Aspell playing an 8-year-old version and Emily Carey as the 12-year-old Diana. Biography Diana lived on the island of Themyscira, an island inhabited only by the Amazons. One day, Diana had discovered a man washed up on the shores of Themyscira, an unusual thing to see on an island of only warrior women. The Amazons interrogated the man, now known to be Steve Trevor, to find out who he was, and where he came from. Shortly after, the Germans attacked the island upon accidentally discovering it's existance. Diana, Steve and the Amazons attacked the invading Germans, and eventually defeated them, with few casualties. After Steve explained that the world was at war, Diana felt that she needed to do something, thinking that Ares, the God of War, was behind the war. Despite Queen Hippolyta's insistence that Diana stays on the island, Diana and Steve left to go to London. While in London, Steve contacted a few of his allies, and the group travelled to Belgium, where the war was being fought. The group fought off the Germans occupying a small town, which is where Diana and Steve ended up falling in love. Sometime later, Diana and Steve infiltrated a party which General Ludendorff, who Diana suspected was really Ares, was attending. Ludendorff was able to escape, however, Diana eventually confronted him at an air field, and ended up killing him, thinking she had killed Ares. It was then that Sir Patrick, an ally of British Army, revealed that he was the true God of War, and a battle between Ares and Diana ensued. During the battle, a plane filled with explosives took off from the air field, and Steve was able to get on board, but in order to stop the explosives from blowing up a populated area, Steve caused the plane to explode, killing himself in the process. With her beloved now deceased, Diana gained the incentive to continue in her battle against Ares, and was able to defeat him, albeit only temporarily. Decades later, Diana began using the name Diana Prince, and began working at the Louvre museum in Paris, France. At some point, she travelled to Metropolis to retrieve a photograph of her and the group she fought with in Veld, Belgium. As if by chance, Bruce Wayne also happened to be looking for specific files from the same LexCorp server, and ended up with the photograph, as well as video proof of three other 'metahumans'. Bruce gave Diana the photograph file, and so Diana had decided to get on a flight back to France, until she saw the news on the plane which showed that Batman and Superman were fighting some kind of a monster. She arrived to aid the two heroes in fighting the monster, but despite their combined efforts and victory over the beast, Superman had fallen. With Superman now deceased, the world needed another hope, another hero. And thus, the Justice League were born. The original team was formed by Batman and Diana, and also consisted of Arthur Curry, aka. Aquaman, Barry Allen, aka. The Flash, and Victor Stone, aka. Cyborg. Diana eventually learnt that the villainous Steppenwolf and his Parademons had attacked Themyscira in order to obtain a Mother Box, and had killed many of the Amazons who stood in their way. Diana and the rest of the newly formed Justice League attempted to stop Steppenwolf from obtaining the other two Mother Boxes, but they had failed to obtain the one in Atlantis. Now that Steppenwolf had two of the three Mother Boxes, the Justice League used the third to resurrect Superman, hoping he could help them, however, things went horribly wrong and Superman attacked them. Eventually, he regained his memories and helped the Justice League defeat Steppenwolf, after he had managed to obtain the third and final Mother Box. Gallery Diana Prince 001.jpg|Diana practising archery in her Amazonian attire. Diana Prince 008.jpg Diana Prince 007.jpg|Diana with the Godkiller Sword. Hippolyta and Young Diana.jpg|A young Diana with her mother, Hippolyta. Diana Prince 002.jpg Diana Prince 003.jpg Diana Prince 004.jpg|Diana climbing out of the trenches. Diana Prince 005.jpg Diana Prince 006.jpg|Diana in the trenches. Wonder Woman (2017) 001.jpg|Diana and her allies after the battle of Veld. Wonder Woman (2017) 002.jpg|Diana, Steve and Charlie. Justice League 001.jpg|Wonder Woman, Batman and The Flash meeting with Commissioner Gordon. Justice League 002.jpg|Wonder Woman as part of the Justice League. Justice League 003.jpg|Wonder Woman with Aquaman, Flash and Cyborg. Bruce and Diana.jpg|Diana Prince with Bruce Wayne. Notes & Trivia * Diana Prince, aka. Wonder Woman, was created by Chris Terrio and David S. Goyer, and is based on the comic book character created by William Moulton Marston and Harry G. Peter. See also External Links References Category:Characters Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice/Characters Category:Wonder Woman (2017)/Characters Category:Justice League (2017)/Characters Category:Warriors Category:Gal Gadot/Characters Category:Lilly Aspell/Characters Category:Emily Carey/Characters